Devil Room
t The Devil Room is a special Room that has a chance to appear after defeating a boss; there are multiple factors that increase the chances of a Devil Room spawning, such as possessing a Pentagram, killing a Beggar, etc. The Devil Room may also be accessed via the Joker Suit Card, or randomly with Red Chests, which will cause Isaac to return to the starting room of the floor upon exit. When in the room, two items from the Devil Room's Item Pool are shown, which can be bought with, depending on the item, 1 or 2 Heart Containers or occasionally Soul Hearts. There is also a 10% chance that a special boss called Krampus will appear in the room upon entry once per playthrough. In this case, there will be no items available to purchase, he will drop A Lump Of Coal after the battle. This item can be re-rolled with The Dice into another item from the Devil Room Item Pool. Under certain conditions, an Angel Room replaces the Devil Room. Notes *When playing as ???, all items will cost 3 Soul Hearts. *If the player has no Soul Hearts and buys an item for exactly as many or more red heart containers than they currently have, Isaac will die. *If the player has Soul Hearts and buys an item for more red heart containers than they currently have, Isaac will lose all heart containers and Soul Hearts, and will die from a single hit until more Soul Hearts or heart containers are collected. *If the player has Soul Hearts and buys an item for exactly as many red heart containers as they currently have, Isaac will keep his Soul Hearts. **Without any heart containers, the gameplay functions exactly like ???, making red hearts and red heart-related items useless until more heart containers are obtained, along with other special effects such as Whore Of Babylon always being active. **Eternal Hearts are ignored when making deals, and they will remain when Isaac's health is set to 0. *Judas' Tongue sets the price of all Devil Room items to 1 heart container, but all soul heart deals will remain the same. *The Devil Room on The Womb 2 will always contain a trapdoor to Sheol instead of two items. This makes it possible to enter the level before unlocking It Lives! *Invincibility granting items such as Book Of Shadows will not make the items free of health costs, unless you are playing as ???, where items that grant invincibility will allow you to "steal" Devil Room items. However, they will prevent Isaac from dying if he has no Soul Hearts. *Doing a deal with the devil counts as damage for the purpose of "No Damage" achievements. *If The Dice is used in the room, the items being sold can be re-rolled into other items from the pool, but the cost of Heart Containers will not change. This makes it possible to get items that cost 2 heart containers for 1 heart container only. *The Devil Room will not appear after beating the very first level in any case (Basement 1 or Cellar 1). However, it can still be accessed with The Joker Tarot Card. *If the very first level is an XL map (Basement XL or Cellar XL), the Devil Room may appear after beating the second boss. *Temporary health boosts such as those from the XI Strength Tarot Card or Liberty Cap will not reduce the number of heart containers lost from a deal. Going out of the room will remove the extra heart container, if any *If player has a judgement card and uses it inside devil room the begger will pay out in items you would get in a devil room. (Has to be inside devil room otherwise will have normal chance.) Probabilities The basics: The Devil Room can spawn once you clear the level's Boss Room or reenter Boss Room After clear based on your accumulated probability. It cannot spawn in Sheol, although they can be accessed on those floors via the Joker card, or a red chest teleport. If you get a Devil Room in The Womb 2 after beating Mom's Heart (before you beat Mom's Heart for the tenth time), you won't get any deals, but a trap door leading to Sheol. If you have beaten Mom's Heart at least ten times, there will spawn a regular trap door in the Boss Room after beating Mom's Heart and you don't have to find the Devil Room in order to get to Sheol. Base probability = 1% Add the following percentages: *Have only one Pentagram: +20% *Have multiple Pentagrams: +30% *Have Book of Revelations: +35% *Have Book of Belial: +25% *Killed 1 or more Beggars in current level: +35% *Took no red heart damage from the boss: +35% *Took no red heart damage in current level or Devil/Angel Room appeared the last time Isaac visited the boss room: +99% Then multiply by one of these: *Devil/Angel Room last spawned in a level 1 less than your current level (or greater; see below): 0.25 *Devil/Angel Room last spawned in a level 2 less than your current level: 0.5 *The level number the last Devil/Angel Room spawned on is not reset when you start a new run. This means, for example, if you get the Devil Room on Womb 2 in a run and then start a new run, you will continue to be affected by the 0.25 multiplier throughout the whole run until you spawn a new Devil/Angel Room in a sufficiently early level and get 2 or more levels below it (of course at 2 below you will be affected by the 0.5 muliplier instead). Due to this behavior (which is probably a bug), it is recommended to restart the application after every run to maximize your chances of spawning this room. The shell game beggar in Arcade is also counted. Self-inflicted damage is not counted. (e.g. Razor Blade, Blood Rights, IV Bag, Bad Trip, Blood Donation Machine, Devil Beggar) The strange/unimportant rules: *The room didn't appear once you killed the boss: probability = 0% You cannot see a devil room if you defeat Mom in the Depths 2. But if you teleport out of the room (even using the Emperor tarot card), you may gain access to the devil room (if it had spawned), since the boss room layout changes to the normal one (no sealed exit). Devil Room Items For the "cost" section of the following table, HP = Heart container. All items may also appear at the cost of 3 Soul Hearts per regular heart container instead of their normal cost. |'Price' |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1-2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP | 1-2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1-2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP |} Wrath of the Lamb DLC |Price |1-2 HP |1-2 HP |2 HP |1-2 HP |1-2 HP |} Bugs *If you are playing as ??? with The Wafer, buying any item for Soul Hearts will only cost half a Soul Heart, instead of 3 Soul Hearts. *Any invincibility-granting item can allow you to buy items that cost Soul Hearts for free, as long as you have at least 3 Soul Hearts. *If you use momentum and grab both items while moving, it will take the heart container payment for both while only giving you the first Item. Gallery Devil room.png|Devil Room with Dead Cat and The Mark at the cost of two heart containers each. The Devil is sat in the pose of Baphomet. SataninaNutshell.jpg|Satan offering Mom's Knife and Brimstone DevilRoom.jpg|Devil Room with Guppy's Tail and Guppy's Head soul_life.png|Judas with no heart containers left from devil room. Plays just like ??? devilroomchest.png|Devil Room appearing in the chest. Related Achievements "A Gift From Krampus" - Defeat Krampus in the Devil Room. "Eve's Dead Bird" - Make two deals with the devil in one playthrough. Category:Rooms